httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Fall
'''Frost Fall '''is the Northern most town in the Viking world and is located on the Island of Skaal. Description Frost Fall was build by a group of settlers trying to escape the Vikings on the Isle of Berk. Over time the many more refugees joined the village, including some exiled Vikings. Frost Fall is located on the Southern tip of the island of Skaal, which is more greener and has snow for 6 months out of the year. The people of Frost Fall learned how to grow plants even during the frostiest months as well as forage for berries and herbs on the island. Frost Fall is protected by a cover of sharp jagger like rocks along the cost called Dragon's Jaw, preventing any attacks from the sea. The town is located on a mountain side, with cliffs guarding the sides with a forest behind the town. The inhabitance had dug out tunnels connecting the caves within the mountains for safer and easier passage to the rest of the island. Due to it's location Frost Fall is protected from most invaders and dragons. The people are known for being able to tolerate cold temperatures, however the people due enjoy the island's local hot springs. The peopel of Frost Fall use the hot springs to grow plants and herbs during winter and keep their live stock warm. The people of Frost Fall are also excellent hunters and hunt many different types of game on the island and fish in it's rivers and lakes. Frost Fall inhabitance wear think coast made from animal skins, mostly from yaks and goats but the strongest of warriors wear bear and wolf skins or sometimes saber cats' fur. The people of Skaal are also know for many dragon armor from scales and bones they find on the island. The town is run by the Elders led by their Chief, howwever unlike otheir viking settlements, the Chief is chosen by the Elders rather than an hire being chosen. The town's people own and keep dragons, usually smaller breed found on the island. Frost Fall people fear the mighty Skullcrusher and so far no one has been brave enough to tame one, however some skullcrushers are friends to the people of Frost Fall. Residences People and dragons who live in Frost Fall. Rafola Yardies Cantona Yardies Bugaboo Sourpuss Cutthroat Shriek Hangnail Dust Devil Gothic Punker Hijack Religion and Beliefs The inhabitances of Frost Fall believe in a different set of gods, or they are more commonly referred to as spirits. They still believe in the Viking dieties, the Norse gods. However Frost Fall people have become more in tune with nature and believe various spirits govern the weather and nature of the islands. Frost Fall originally was believed to be a place of exile and beyond the rule of the Norse gods who abandon the people who were banished there. A different set of god/spirits ruled over the isles. It is believed the island of Skaal isn't self is ruled over twin horse sisters named Winter and Summer Solace. It's believed that the sisters take the form of winged horses, their heads' are the skull of horses, each gonverning the changes of the seasons, from Winter to Summer, Fall and Spring being the transition of the exchange. It is unknown how Winter and Summer came into existance, but it is commonly believed the two sisters took over the seasons, and after the island of Skaal was formed, the sisters claimed it as their kingdom after the Norse gods drove them off. The twins could not be tamed by neither men nor God, and fled to a place where the laws of nature were beyond their control. Although sisters rule over the island together, each sister normally stays to one side, Winter ruling the North side while Summer taking the east. The Pillar at the centure of the island was created by both sisters during their battle with Demo, the God of Chaos and Change. He rules over the land, creating clouds of darkness, thickening the air to the point no light would shine through. The sisters eventually drove him underground and surrounding his body with rock, imprisoning him. The two sisters then spoke with the other spirits and eventually lay claim to the island of Skaal as thier home to govern. This was believed to have happen after the island of Skaal was later populated by refugees escaping Vikings' raids. The sisters took pity on the refugees and forms the land to be more habitable. At the end of summer, the world slowly grows colder, believed by the people that Winter is bring the time of rest for the earth. The people don't veiw winter as a bad thing, but a time of rest for the soil and plants and the time of trial for the life of Skaal. Winter begins to cool the world in Autum by bringing the north winds with her wings. Slowly the sun darkens, a reminder to the times when Demo ruled. If the people remain happy, hard working and generous to one another, Winter will bring and end to the dark times and allow Summer Solace to return the Sun to the world. At the end of winter , the world slowly grows warmer, believed by the people of Frost Fall that Summer is bring the time of of awakening, waking the planet with her warmth. The people veiw spring anf summer as a time to prepare as well as celebrate the good times and give praise to Winter to allowing spring to come. During the summer months, the people of Frost Fall work hard to grew their food and store for winter. Those who are not lazy and think ahead will be rewared with plentiful food and a comfortable time during winter. It is believed good fortune will fell upon the people who work hard and prepare during summer. Winter Solace is a blue horse while Summer Solace is a red horse, both have large wings and a horse skull for a head. During winter, it is believed that Winter Solace brings the trail to test the heart of the men, because only during hard times does one's true nature come out. Those who prove themselves to her, by sharing their weath to those lesser and being greatful will Winter bestole upon them he blessing and favor. During summer, it is believed that Summer Solace brings the trail to test the intelligences of the men, becuase only during times of plenty will the wise think ahead to prepare for harder times. Those who prove themselves to her, by working hard and stocking up for the harsh winter months will Summer bestole upon them he blessing and favor. Before the rule of the horse sisters, Demos, the god of change and chaos ruled over the isles. He was driven off by the Norse Gods to a land they could not govern because of it's chaos. Demos caused the sky to darken and the land to become cold. Those who were banished from their tribes were exiled to the Skaal Isles, however the land became more livable after the arrival of the Horse Sisters. Demos takes the form of a black fur and feathered dragon-like creature. He also takes the form of a cloud of black smoke and will choke the minds and hearts of men corrupting them. Besides Demos, the people of Frost Fall also believe in other spirits. The Sun and Moon are believed to be the eyes of the All-Creator, watching over the actions of the people during the day and night, none can escape her gaze. The God of music known as Snapdragon brings joy and harmony to the minds and hearts of men through song. Belua, the Goddess of Beast, and the mother of werebeast. Trivia *Frost Fall is the first village to experience the first frost of winter giving it it's name. Category:Viking settlements Category:Viking Clans Category:Locations